I Know You
by twenty1down
Summary: Booth gets hurt, and the person who really loves him is revealed.


**Here is a one-shot. Of course B&B get together later. It's quick. Not much to say about it. I just hope everyone enjoys it. And don't forget to review.**

Two women are standing in a hospital room, watching the man they love. One of the women is holding his hand, whispering in his ear. The other sits in the corner, watching them. She eyes the wound on his chest, covered mostly by his hospital gown. A flashback of what happened last time haunts her mind and she quickly pushes it away. A doctor walks in and both women walk over to meet him.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Malcolm."

"I'm Hannah." The blonde reaches to shake the doctors outstretched hand.

"I'm Dr. Brennan." The woman who sits alone does the same.

"Who is Mr. Booth's emergency contact?"

Brennan opens her mouth to speak, but quickly closes it.

Instead, Hannah speaks. "I am."

The doctor turns his attention to Hannah. "Has anything like this happened before?"

Hannah doesn't respond. She tries to remember him telling her if something like this has happened. Brennan speaks up first, taking only a second.

"About two years ago, he was shot in the chest on his right side. He recovered fully and hasn't had any complication since."

The doctor nods and seems to turn away from Hannah. "He is allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of." Hannah replies immediately

"Anesthesia. He had a bad reaction to it and slipped into a coma." She pauses for a moment before listing off a few medications she knows he allergic to.

The doctor nods his head. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Brennan tells him of his brain tumor, and of his times in the hospital, sparing the disturbing details.

The doctor nods his head again. "Can I get your cell number please, just in case we need more information."

"Isn't my number in his file?"

"When you were switched from his emergency contact, it must have gotten erased. My apologies."

Brennan shakes her head. "It's fine." She gives him her number and the doctor walks away.

Hannah turns to her. "Thank you Temperance."

Brennan politely dismisses her and returns to her corner. She silently watches over the man she loves, and watches the woman who knows nothing about him, be able to love him openly.

After a few minutes, she can't handle it anymore. She doesn't belong there anymore. It was out of habit she felt the need to be the first in the room, but it takes just a moment of watching him with her to realize that she was wrong. She walks into the waiting room, seeing her friends. The people that get to see him only during visiting hours. This is where she belongs now.

She walks over and sits down next to her best friend. She can feel a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I love him Angela."

"I know that."

Brennan looks at her for a moment surprised, until she remembers all the jokes people have made about them sleeping with each other or being in love. Now she realizes they may not have been jokes. She composes herself. "But I was too late."

"Everybody knows you two belong together, we've all known it for a long time. I'd bet he still loves you. Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't do that to him. He's happy." Tears begin to fall down her face.

Angela pauses. "I'm sorry."

Line…

Hannah stands behind the two friends, listening to their conversation. She wants to be angry, jealous, hurt. But she's not. She realizes they are right. Temperance knows more about him than she herself ever could. All of their friends still make the jokes when they think she's not around. They all know the partners, and they know they are meant to be together. She remembers the way he talked about his _best friend_ when they first met. No doubt he was in love with her then. But she always thought he had moved on. Now she realizes that he was just using her to mask his emotions. Not intentional, of course, Seeley would never do that. But even after they have declared their love, he still talks about her the same way. He looks at Temperance in such a way he never looked at her. He has a smile reserved especially reserved for her. All of the smiles she sees, so does everybody else.

She sighs and walks back into her boyfriends hospital room. He is awake. She smiles at him, but doesn't rush over like she probably would have moments before.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" he smiles at her.

"I'm leaving Seeley."

Panic flashes across his face, then something else she can't identify. "Why?"

"You and Temperance belong together. I am in the way. I should have never been in your life. I'm sorry."

"What? Hannah, no. I want you here. I love you."

"You think you do. Trust me. If you could hear what people say about me, how they look at me when I'm with you, you'd see that everyone thinks I'm wrong for you. Don't you notice how everyone asks 'When is Dr. Brennan coming back?' You can't see how you look at her, the way you talk to her. You still love her Seeley."

"No, Hannah, I don't. Please don't go."

"Just give it time. I'd bet you the next time you see her, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about." She turns to walk out the door, before pausing and turning back to him. "And she loves you too." She leaves his room.

Line…

He watches her walk out the door. He knows he should feel sad, hurt, remorseful, but he doesn't. He almost feels relived. What Hannah said to him, all of it was true. Of course he's still in love with Bones. He would always be in love with her. He was stupid to have ever thought differently.

He reaches over to press the button for the nurse. After a few moments, a kind faced old lady enters his room.

"What do you need?"

"Can you go get Temperance Brennan for me please? She's in the waiting room."

The nurse smiled at him. "Sure."

She walks out and he can hear her fulfilling his request.

"_Temperance Brennan?"_

"_That's me." _He can hear her heels click as she jumps to her feet.

"_Seeley Booth is asking for you."_

"_What, why? Is he okay?"_

"_Yes, he's fine. Please. Follow me." _

He listens as she approaches his room. The nurse appears behind her for a second, then disappears after he thanks her. He realizes that Hannah was right. He sees her there, standing in his doorway, and knows more than ever he is in love with her.

"Booth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why am I here?"

He motions for her to come to him. "Do you love me?"

"I think you're delirious Booth. I should go get the nurse."

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I'm fine Bones. Now answer me."

She drops her gaze, avoiding his eyes. "Yes." It's just a whisper.

"Because I love you too."

Her head snaps back up. "What? What about Hannah?"

"She left. She said I'm still in love with you and she was right. She said she couldn't stand in between us anymore."

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"Don't be. It wasn't fair to either of you to be with her when I'm still in love with you. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"You remember that night outside of the Hoover?" She nods her head. "I still think I'm that guy, Bones. And I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are. Will you give me…us…another chance?"

"Yes." She leans in and places a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.


End file.
